


Team, meet Chell (Fanart)

by ZigZam



Category: Portal (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigZam/pseuds/ZigZam
Summary: An amazing fanfic that I had to draw a picture for!I thought Soldier and Chell rocket jumping would be a cool thing!  Link to the original story down below~ <3
Relationships: Chell & Soldier
Kudos: 3





	Team, meet Chell (Fanart)

[Original Story!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178421/chapters/63701917)


End file.
